<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Those Who Believe, No Proof Is Necessary by can_i_slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931548">For Those Who Believe, No Proof Is Necessary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin'>can_i_slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Bullying, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, natasha romanov &amp; peter parker friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that no one believed Peter and the one time that they had no choice but to.</p><p> </p><p>COMMENTS ARE VERY WELCOME :)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stark Internship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savi909/gifts">Savi909</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PETER IS 18, WADE IS 23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Peter!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, the brunet stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel, smiling when he was greeted by the grinning face of his best friend, Ned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Ned?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the teen panted, leaning over, his hands resting on his knees, “are you patrolling tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, tightening his grip on his bag strap and pulling it further onto his shoulder, “Not tonight, Tony needs me at the Tower- we have to work on some new gear for Hawkeye and Black Widow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned’s eyes widened comically, “That’s so cool! You get to make weapons for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avengers</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m jealous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Peter could respond, he felt a sharp nudge between his shoulder blades and cursed his spidey sense for not notifying him of the danger sooner. He caught himself on the locker, avoiding knocking Ned over by a hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, “Flash.” He greeted, “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still lying about that internship with Iron-Man?” Flash replied, his amusement evident in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not lying!” Ned argued, standing tall with his shoulders pulled back in defense of Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure he’s not and I’m friends with Thor.” Flash rolled his eyes, “You should give it up, Penis, no one believes you and it doesn’t make you seem cool, just makes you seem like a loser.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter’s not a loser!” Ned growled, brow pulled tight into a frown, “And he’s not lying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever.” Flash shouldered past Ned and Peter grit his teeth, trying to refrain from knocking Flash’s teeth down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, “It’s okay, Ned, he’s the only one that’s gonna look like an idiot when he learns the truth. I know that I’m not lying and, to me, that’s all that matters. Shall we get to class?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned nodded and retrieved his books from his locker before he fell into step beside his friend and journeyed with him to their second-to-last lesson of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, Peter,” Ned whispered as they pushed into their biology classroom, “I believe you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Ned, thank you.” The brunet replied, grinning at his best friend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter’s heart leapt into his throat when Happy walked through the front doors of his school, looking lost and confused, clutching a brown envelope tightly in his fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy?” Peter whispered, stalking towards the head of security with a cautious step, “Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy grinned, quite unusual for the normally stoic man, and thrust the envelope at Peter, “Tony asked me to give you this. He’d have come himself, but he didn’t want to risk it. The press would have a field day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tilted his head to the side and grasped onto the envelope with shaky hands, “What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy smiled softly, motioning towards it, “Open it and find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes and set his bag on the floor by the lockers, trying to get his fingers to cooperate and stop shaking. He cracked open the envelope, freezing when he saw the title of the letter scrawled across the page in large, bold writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Certificate of Adoption. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what I think it is?” Peter whispered, his voice shaky and full of emotion, and pulled the piece of paper out completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is to certify that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Peter Benjamin Parker </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>has been formally adopted into the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Stark Family </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>by </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Anthony Edward Stark</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> on </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>April 19, 2020</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed: J.M.Marshall and A.E.Stark</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snapped his head up to Happy, tears gathering in his eyes, and his hand flew to his mouth, a disbelieving laugh tumbling from his lips, “This can’t be real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Penis!” Flash yelled and Peter cringed, casting his eyes downwards when Happy arched an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell Tony.” Peter pleaded and breathed a sigh of relief when the man nodded gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still talking about that fake internship at Stark’s tower?” Flash questioned, slinging an arm around Peter’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet shoved him away and growled low in his throat, “What do you want, Flash?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just want to talk to my favourite liar.” Flash’s gaze fell to the papers in Peter’s hands and he moved to reach for them, but Happy snatched them away before he could. Peter smiled in thanks at the security guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get these back to the Tower, Peter. You might want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>swing </span>
  </em>
  <span>by later to see Tony- I think he has something planned.” Happy replied, tucking the adoption papers safely under his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snorted at the pun and nodded, “Yeah, I will. I wanna see the others anyway, see you later, Happy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was all that about?” Flash asked, “Were those adoption papers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter spat, eyes narrowed and tone dripping with venom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was bad enough that you were lying about the internship, but now you’ve supposedly been adopted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah, sure. You’re such a loser, Parker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that you’re too arrogant to see the truth, Flash. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a lesson to get to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shouldered past the teen, getting a sick sense of satisfaction out of the noise that he made when he fell into the lockers, and found himself unable to be brought down by Flash’s idiocy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, Peter Parker, was officially Tony Stark’s son and the happiness that that brought with it was unable to be squashed, roaring inside of him like an untamable fire. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Steve and Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The vibrations from his pocket startled Peter and he scrambled for the device, his hand shooting into the air when he read the caller I.D. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Mr Hubble, can I take this? It's a family call." Peter whispered, bouncing nervously in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His science teacher, noticing his discomfort, softened and motioned towards the door, "Be quick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Peter was barely out of the door when he answered the call, frazzled and tripping over his words, "Steve? Are you okay? Is it Avengers duty? Do I need to leave school?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, were you in class? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve breathed down the phone and Peter fought the urge to tease him about his language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I got out for a second. Are you okay?" He insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for disturbing your lesson, I should've checked your schedule before I called.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you still haven't answered my question though. Do you need me at the Tower?" Peter passed the hall, tracking the quickest way to the Tower in his mind in case he was needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain's baritone chuckled sounded through the earpiece, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't a business call, it's a personal one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter made a quizzical noise, slumping against the wall in relief, "Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Buck and I are headin' downtown and we were wondering if you'd wanna grab a bite to eat. Feels like it's been forever since we've hung out- what with Buck and I always on missions nowadays. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, nodding in agreement though Steve couldn't see him, and grinned widely, rocking on the balls of his feet, "I'd love to hang out. I have to go home first to drop my bag off and get changed, but I'll meet you at the diner a couple blocks from May's?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The one run by the elderly Latina woman? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's the one. See you there?" Peter sighed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you there. Now, get back to class and enjoy the rest of your day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain America, sir!" Peter teased, "Bye Steve, say hi to Bucky for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, bye Pete. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter ended the call and slipped back into class, throwing a thankful smile at his teacher as he returned to his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was that, Penis?!" Flash called from a few rows down, turning in his seat to stare at the brunet, "Tony Stark?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes, "Captain America, actually." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure it was. We all know that you're lying, Penis, might as well give it up now and tell the truth, it'll save you the embarrassment later on when you get found out. As if you're friends with Captain America." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter remembered a phrase that Natasha had told him and found himself repeating it, "We can only tell people the truth, we can't make them believe it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tuned back into the lesson, ignoring Flash for the rest of the day, and found himself longing for the day to be over so he could hang with Steve and Bucky. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wade Wilson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter's phone buzzed across the table and a text message lit up the screen, displaying a name that never failed to bring a smile to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the device and unlocked it, taking a moment to stare at the lockscreen of him and Wade on a rooftop in Paris- a cliché lockscreen with a sunset and the Eiffel Tower in the background- but the webslinger loved it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade Wilson ❤🖤: I miss you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned down at the message and hastily typed out a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you too. School finishes in two and a half hours, so we can see each other soon. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade Wilson ❤🖤: Too far away. Wanna see you now. Miss that bubble butt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled gently, fingers flying across the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You're unbelievable. Here I was thinking that you just wanted to spend time with me, but all you want is my ass. Should I leave you two alone? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade Wilson ❤🖤: C'mon, Baby Boy, you know I didn't mean it. I love all of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah, sure you do. I see where your loyalties lie. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade Wilson ❤🖤: You need a reminder like last night? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter blushed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his jeans tightened at the unbidden image of the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I think I might do. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wade Wilson ❤🖤: Fuck, Petey Pie, I'm gonna fucking ruin you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the library swung open and Peter jumped, turning in his chair to see who had come in. Flash stomped over to his table, an amused look in his eyes when he saw Peter's messages open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hastily typed out a reply, hands shaking with nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hold that thought, Flash's here. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are you talking to, Penis?" Flash asked, reaching for the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter ducked away from Flash's hands, holding his phone close to his chest, "It's private, Flash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash launched himself at Peter, tearing the phone from his grip, and shoved Peter away when the boy tried to take it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wade Wilson?" Flash arched an eyebrow, "As in Deadpool? Why all the hearts?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're supposed to be smart, surely you can work it out." Peter rolled his eyes, "But, if you must know, he's my boyfriend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who Deadpool?" Flash let out an incredulous laugh, "First that internship, then you're supposedly best buddies with Captain America, and now you expect me to believe that you're dating Deadpool?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For those who believe, no proof is necessary. But, for those who do not, no proof is possible." Peter whispered and snatched his phone from Flash's grip, tucking it safely into his front pocket. He gathered his papers, shoving them into his backpack before he stomped away, shouldering past Flash as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was in the corridor, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Wade's number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need me to come dismember some people? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, feeling instantly better for having heard Wade's voice, "No, I just wanted to talk to you. It just sucks that he doesn't believe me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck him, Pete. Not literally of course because I'm the only one you can fuck, but you know what I mean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet breathed an amused sigh, "Yeah, I get it. We still on for tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always, sweet thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell sounded before Peter could reply and he glared at it, feeling betrayed, "I gotta go. Bell's just gone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have a good day, Baby Boy. Tell me if Flash gives you too much grief, okay? I'll kick his ass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always." Peter sighed heavily, chest swelling with love and happiness, "I love you Wade Winston Wilson." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I love you Peter Benjamin Parker. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter reluctantly hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket before setting down the corridor, feeling determinedly better after his conversation with his favourite mercenary-turned-vigilante. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doctor Octavius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter burst into the common room at the Tower, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Natasha was on her feet in seconds, stalking over to Peter with a worried frown.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay,<em> мой маленький паучок </em>?” She whispered, already checking him over for injuries. </p><p> </p><p>Peter batted at her hands and rolled his eyes, “I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you and the other Avengers.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> мой маленький паучок </em>?” Bucky’s confused voice rang out from behind him and he turned to face the assassin-turned-Avenger, smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Bucky.” Peter whispered, nodding gently in confirmation, and grinned wider when the man tucked him under his arm for a quick hug. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha greeted Bucky, “<em> Yasha </em>, Spider-Child wanted to talk to us about something, do you know where the others are?” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky shrugged, “Steve was in the gym with Clint; Tony is in his lab; Bruce is MIA; Thor is offworld.” </p><p> </p><p>“JARVIS?” The redhead whispered, looking up at the ceiling, “Could you get the others up here, please?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Ms Romanoff.” The disembodied voice replied, “Captain Rogers, Mr. Barton and Sir should be here soon.” </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and the three men stepped out, all wearing equal looks of concern. </p><p> </p><p>Steve stepped out first, walking over to Peter with determined strides, and, much like Natasha, checked the teen for injuries, “Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Peter slapped his hands away, fondly rolling his eyes, “I needed to talk to you about something.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on, Spiderling?” Tony questioned, greeting his son with a quick hug and a ruffle of his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Peter looked down at his feet, bouncing in his place, and tucked his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders protectively, “It’s Doctor Octavius- something’s wrong with him. Some of my contacts that work for him have said that he’s been acting really suspicious and secretive lately. I’m worried that he’s planning something- I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed, “Look, Kid, Doctor Octavius is a valued member of the scientific community- we can’t go making allegations based off a few whistleblowers and your spidey sense. It’s not enough evidence.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter recoiled in shock, shoulders slumping in defeat, “So, you’re saying that I’m lying?” </p><p> </p><p>Tony took a step forward and winced when Peter took a step away, “That’s not what I said at all.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet laughed incredulously, shaking his head, “I thought that you of all people would believe me. I thought that I could come to you with this and that you’d help me because that's what a team- that’s what a <em> dad </em>does.” Peter bit his lip and turned on his heel, walking towards the balcony, “I guess that I was wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>He ignored their pleas for him to come back in and shot a web at a nearby building, swinging away into the busy New York skyline. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha caught Bucky’s eye and nodded to the kitchen, a silent request to talk to him. Bucky nodded and walked towards the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be back in a second.” </p><p> </p><p> “<em> Do you believe him? </em>” Bucky whispered in Russian, once they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Of course, I do. </em> ” Natasha replied, “ <em> You can’t tell me that Doctor Octavius doesn’t give you a weird feeling? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> He does. So, we help Peter? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Natasha nodded, “<em> In every way that we can </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky made a noise of agreement, head tipping towards the ceiling when the alarm sounded, and grinned at Natasha, “<em> Looks like we were right, Natalia, our little spider was telling the truth </em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doc Ock and a Field Trip to the Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“JARVIS!” Tony yelled over the sound of the alarms, “What’s going on?!” </p><p> </p><p>“It appears that Spider-Man is engaged in a fight in lower Manhattan.” The A.I replied. </p><p> </p><p>“With who?” Steve questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Octavius, Captain.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Steve hissed, “Suit up, Peter needs our help.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time they made it to lower Manhattan, the fight was in full swing and Peter looked worse for wear. </p><p> </p><p>His suit was torn in multiple places and bloodied. He looked weak and barely able to stay on his feet, though he wasn’t alone. Though the Avengers would never admit it aloud, they had never been more glad to see Deadpool during a fight. </p><p> </p><p>The mercenary, despite multiple stab wounds, was drawing all the fire towards himself, keeping his body between the Doctor and Peter. Steve dropped into the fight, throwing his shield at one of the Doctor’s mechanical arms, and smiled in amusement when Wade squealed excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Wade, get Peter back to the Tower, now!” Steve ordered and smiled when, for once, the mercenary obeyed orders, cradling Peter in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Wade!” Peter groaned, “I’m fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been stabbed and three of your ribs are broken, Petey Pie, you are so far from okay. Plus, I’m just following Captain’s orders; gotta get you back to the Tower.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can stay and fight, I’m fine.” Peter argued and froze when Tony’s voice sounded in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“As you father, Peter Benjamin Stark, I am asking that you please go back to the Tower. We can handle this.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like you ever wanted to handle it in the first place. You didn’t believe me when I told you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I told you that we didn’t have enough evidence to attack Doctor Octavius.” He replied, firing a repulsor beam at one of the other mechanical arms, leaving two to take out, “Now, we do. So, we can handle this. You get back to the Tower and get healed up- remember your field trip tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, “As if I could forget. My classmates invading my home, how fun.” He drawled sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Baby Boy, let’s get you home.” Wade whispered, drawing the conversation to a close. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember, <em>мой маленький паучок, </em>that honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom. Someone will always believe you.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled and nodded his head, his eyes slipping shut as the gentle sway of Wade’s body lulled him to sleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Peter awoke again, it was to the sun streaming in through his bedroom window and a hot body underneath his own.  He cracked an eye open and grinned when he was met by the endless expanse of scarred skin that covered his boyfriend’s body. Wade was sprawled on his back, one arm under Peter’s head whilst the other gripped onto his thigh. Peter’s leg was thrown over Wade’s thighs whilst his arm was thrown over his abdomen, his other tucked under himself. Peter burrowed further into Wade’s side and pressed a gentle kiss against the man’s ribs. </p><p> </p><p>Wade stirred, making a sleepy noise of content, and stared down at Peter with bright eyes , “Mornin’, Baby Boy.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter hummed and tilted his head back, capturing Wade’s lips in a soft kiss, “Morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Wade hugged him closer, burying his nose in Peter’s hair, “We should get up, your peers will be here soon and we don’t want them seeing you butt-naked. Though I wouldn’t oppose it, I think they might.” </p><p> </p><p>The teen chuckled and nodded, “Okay, shower?” </p><p> </p><p>Wade perked up, grinning wolfishly, “Together?” </p><p> </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, “Obviously.” </p><p> </p><p>The mercenary rolled away from his boyfriend and stood up, holding out an expectant hand, “Well, what are we waiting for, Webs, let’s go.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After their shower, Wade and Peter got dressed and headed down to the common room for breakfast, grinning when they were met by sleep-rumpled Avengers. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha stalked over, pressing a light kiss to his temple, and thrust a cup of warm coffee into his and Wade’s hands, “Mornin’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the lovebirds are awake.” Tony yelled as he slipped into the kitchen, ruffling Peter’s hair as he walked past. </p><p> </p><p>“As if you woke up before 8am.” Peter retorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume he even slept.” Steve added as he waltzed into the kitchen and Peter giggled at the scandalised expression on the engineer’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“What time does the tour get here?” Peter questioned, forcing Wade into a seat so that he could settle himself into the older man’s lap. Wade grinned and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, burying his face in between his shoulder blades, pressing a light kiss there. </p><p> </p><p>“About 11:30, so an hour?” Tony replied, passing the plate of bacon across the table. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, dropping himself into Steve’s lap and attaching himself to the man like a human-limpet, “What’s happening in an hour?” </p><p> </p><p>Steve passed the man a cup of coffee, “The tour from Peter’s school.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky lifted his head, staring over Steve’s shoulder at the teen, “Will the guy that’s been houndin’ you be there?” </p><p> </p><p>As if Bucky had given everyone a shot of caffeine, the team perked up, listening intently for Peter’s reply, and the teen rolled his eyes but nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you point him out to us when he gets here?” Wade whispered in his ear and the other team members nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Peter spluttered indignantly, “No!” </p><p> </p><p>“JARVIS?” Tony questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it, Sir, I shall send you all of a picture of Eugene Thompson.” </p><p> </p><p>All phones around the table lit up with alerts and Peter blushed, hiding his face in Wade’s neck, “I hate you all.” </p><p> </p><p>Wade chuckled, “We’re just trying to look out for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And we won’t hurt him.” Bucky interjected. </p><p> </p><p>“Much” Natasha replied, her grin evident in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Tony stood up, clapping his hand together loudly, “places people, we’ve got 50 minutes until Peter’s school gets here. Look alive.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky grumbled unhappily, displeased that he’d have to leave Steve’s lap, and rose to his feet, throwing a glance at Natasha, “<em> Natalia, </em>you wanna spar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a perfect idea.” Natasha skipped over to Bucky, linking her arm through his and leading him from the common room to the gym. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to work on my bike, so I’ll be in the workshop.” Steve whispered and left the table with a gentle smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be in my lab, get JARVIS to get me if you need me.” Tony replied, ruffling Peter’s hair as he walked past, “And, Wade?” The mercenary’s head snapped towards the engineer, “Look after my boy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Always.” Wade replied and stood up with Peter still in his lap, “Shall we get you to your lab, princess?” </p><p> </p><p>Peter squirmed at the nickname, “Put me down, Wade.” </p><p> </p><p>Wade got a far off look in his eyes, “We’re not embarrassing him! How can we embarrass him when there’s no one here to see, White? Shut up. No, I won’t, if I wanna say it, I’ma say it. You can’t do shit, you’re a box. Right back at you.” </p><p> </p><p>“GUYS!” Peter yelled, catching his boyfriend’s attention, “Boxes, kindly shut the fuck up and Wade take me to my lab.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade giggled and ran for the elevator, refusing to put Peter down. They made it to the hero’s lab in record time and Wade placed the teen on his stool, hovering over him with a curious gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing today, Webs?” </p><p> </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes fondly, “<em> We </em> aren’t doing anything.” Peter shoved Wade away, “ <em> I </em> am going to work on some new gauntlets for Nat and <em> you </em>are gonna sit there and keep me company.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m gonna sit here looking pretty, I’m at least gonna touch you. Yes, I know that sounded sexual, thank you, White, once again for your useless commentary. Kindly fuck off now.” Wade growled. </p><p> </p><p>“Wade, boxes, quit the arguing or I will kick you out.” Peter threatened, rummaging through his tool box for a small spanner. </p><p> </p><p>Wade slithered over to Peter, wrapping his arms around him from behind, and picked him up, settling the teen back into his lap as he sat on the stool, “Love it when you get all demanding.” </p><p> </p><p>A shiver rippled down Peter’s spine, “Wade, I’m trying to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, work.” Wade mumbled against his neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin. Peter breathed out shakily and tilted his head to the side, giving Wade more access. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t if you keep doing that, it’s too distracting.” Peter breathed, eyes fluttering at the sensation of Wade’s lips on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Parker, Mr. Wilson. The tour is approaching your lab.” JARVIS explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, J.” Peter whispered, reaching behind to shove at Wade’s shoulder, “Get off me, you blood-sucking leech.” </p><p> </p><p>“That ain’t the only thing I suck.” Wade teased and giggled when Peter elbowed him in the stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Wade!” He yelled, trying to sound disapproving, but the grin on his face gave him away. </p><p> </p><p>“What? You know you love it!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s gaze softened and he turned slightly to press a soft kiss to Wade’s lips, so caught up in their kiss that he didn’t notice the door to his lab slide open. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Peter whispered and rested their foreheads together when he pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you more, Baby Boy.” Wade replied, rubbing his nose against Peter’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Parker?” Lillian, the tour guide for the day, announced her presence and Peter, to his credit, didn’t flinch, just kept his gaze firmly on Wade. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lils.” He whispered, reluctantly turning away from Wade and focusing on the group, “Is this the tour?” </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “You know it is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” He addressed the group, flashing a thumbs up at Ned, “this is my lab.” </p><p> </p><p>Wade giggled against his neck and gently tipped at his earlobe, sucking on the flesh. Peter elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him away, “Wade, stop.” </p><p> </p><p>“But, you’re just so yummy.” Wade growled. </p><p> </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, trying to seem indifferent to the way that Wade began to bite at his neck, and focused on the group in front of him, “Any questions?” </p><p> </p><p>Flash raised his hand, eyes wide, “Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter stiffened, fully expecting to be ridiculed, and smiled when Wade ceased his attack on Peter’s throat, going rigid with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“You really weren’t lying?” He whispered, staring around the lab in awe. </p><p> </p><p>Peter shook his head, shifting his hips backwards into Wade’s lap and grinned when the mercenary inhaled sharply, hands coming to grip at his hips, “Of course I wasn’t lying.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you really are dating Deadpool?” Abigail, a girl in his class, muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that I’ve been chowing down on his neck like it’s a taco didn’t give it away?” Wade whispered, amusement lacing his voice. Abigail shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“What about being adopted by Tony Stark?” </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the man himself waltzed through the door at the back of his lab, greeting his son with a ruffle of his hair, “How are you, child not of my loins but of my heart?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Just answering a few questions.” Peter replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I stay?” Tony leant against a desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter made a motion of agreement before turning back to the tour. </p><p> </p><p>“What about being friends with Captain America?” </p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted in amusement, “Ol’ Capsicle and Buckaroo are like second dads to Pete. We’re one big happy family here at the Tower.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled warmly at his dad, eyes full of adoration, “So, I hope that answers all your questions. I’m sure you can find your own way out.” </p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned at the various whispers of disbelief as his classmates left his lab and outright laughed when people began to rip into Flash for accusing him of lying in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>An unbidden image of Natasha flashed into his mind and he heard her whispering one of her many wise phrases. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We can only tell the truth, we cannot make people believe it. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>мой маленький паучок- my little spider</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>